Bargaining
"Bargaining" is the 108th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Katherine During breakfast, MJ asks Mike if he is going to marry Katherine. Mike tells MJ that he doesn't know and they haven't talked about marriage. When MJ continues to ask why, Mike tries to get Katherine to help out but she wants to hear his explanation. Mike avoids the question by going to work. MJ asks Katherine how he did and she tells him he did great and gives him the bowl of ice cream she promised him. Later, Katherine brings the topic up again but is hurt when Mike tells her that he loves having her in his life, but doesn't see himself getting married again. Bree Bree is meeting with a divorce lawyer and explains to him that Orson is a decent man and she wants to do right by him. But when he tells her that Orson will do just fine with the income he will get from the catering business, she tells the lawyer that Orson has a variety of psychological problems. Bree wants him to help her protect her business by pulling a few lawyer tricks but when he refuses to do something illegal she leaves. Bree gets an idea on how to keep her business after Susan tells them how Karl is representing the mayor's wife in their divorce because he hides assets and finds loopholes. When Bree tries to hire Karl to help protect her business from Orson, he agree to help her only if she gets MJ to invite his son Evan to his sleepover. Bree brings MJ macaroons and tells him that she is being bullied by someone as well and she needs his help so he agrees to invite Evan. Lynette Tom and Lynette are trying this new technique to solve their problems, which is to have sex every night for a month. When Lynette tells Tom she is working past midnight, he shows up at work and they have sex while talking to Carlos on the phone. The streak is broken when Lynette falls asleep and Tom gets upset because she is the only thing he is passionate about and has no idea what he wants to do with his future. Gabrielle Carlos is finally nominated "Latino Businessman of the Year" and will be taking a family picture with the mayor. Gabrielle is called down to the school to get Juanita because she put on Gaby's makeup. When Gaby asks her why she did it, Juanita tells her that is trying to look like her because some girls at school saw Gaby picking her up and decided she must be adopted as she wasn't pretty enough to be her daughter. Carlos and Gaby sit her down to explain that she doesn't need to wear makeup and Carlos decides that Gaby won't wear makeup when Carlos gets his award. When Gaby finds out the picture with the mayor will be in the newspaper, Gaby steals some makeup from a woman in the bathroom. Gaby tells Juanita that she should spend more time being more than just a shell and can wear makeup when she realizes she doesn't need it. Susan While driving Karen to the hospital, Susan runs into Jackson who wants to talk to her over dinner. At dinner, Jackson tells Susan that he wants her to marry him and she runs to the bathroom and confesses that she has been very lonely and hasn't stopped thinking about him and truly loves him only to find out that Jackson just wants to get married because his student visa has expired and will be deported back to Canada not because he loves her. The next day, Jackson apologizes and Susan decides to marry him. Now that he knows Susan is responsible for the death of his family, Dave calls Susan and invites her and MJ on a fishing trip the coming weekend, as a way of thanking her for helping him get through Edie's death, on a lake that has had several reports of accidents that resulted in death including a child. The two investigators in the club fire case visit Dave and ask him about Dr. Heller. They tell him he was the one who burned up in the fire and are trying to figure out what he was doing there and why he was backstage. They inform Dave that Jackson was locked in the bathroom minutes before the fire started and have been trying to contact him but he left town. Dave immediately calls Susan and tells her he will be picking her and MJ up at 6:00AM. When Dave drops by to give her a fishing pole he bought for MJ, Susan informs him that she will not be able to go as she is getting married to Jackson. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5